


Mad Hatter

by demonkkin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cutting, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), References to Drugs, Romeo and Juliet References, Universe without Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkkin/pseuds/demonkkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling Dilusional

Mabel and Dipper Pines. The two were known fairly well throughout the small, rundown town. Not many tourists swept through anymore. Stanley Pines eventually passed down the Mystery Shack to his niece, seeing that Dipper wanted to go to the Gravity Falls Community College. Mabel, on the other hand, wasn't that interested in college, much to her parent's dismay. Their father moved their family to Florida, but the twins had stowed away in Mystery Shack's attic. They would stay in Oregon with their uncles if it killed them, which sadly happened to one of them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------------------  
'Mabel Amberlee Pines 1997-2014'  
'Elle est aimée et elle ne devra jamais être effacé de nos mémoires. Repose en paix, Mabel'  
Dipper had spent a year learning online courses just to learn that small phrase. Mabel had been learning French, the language of love, because she had always been fond of love. Love. It honestly disgusted Dipper. How dare he be forced to watch his own sister be torn apart by a monster from the woods?! How dare the world, how dare God, let him experience this....this sick, twisted reality!? Damn the world! Damn all the gods and goddesses that let him suffer like this!  
Due to his depression, on several accounts he had been caught by Soos or Wendy trying to commit suicide.  
He had, also, fallen in love with several girls. Then he always found himself witnessing them cheating on him, or one of their best friends falling in love with them. He tried to date while Mabel was gone. it didn't end well. He was going completely downhill. Fast. And Dipper Pines couldn't do a damn thing about it.  
'What is this Hell?' he would think to himself, growling at the 3rd Journal that sat on his desk, gathering dust. He hadn't moved a thing in Mabel's corner of the attic. He had moved his things downstairs in the spare room, and Ford had moved his stuff to another mysterious room in the Shack. Stan kept his room. He could barely face going to work for months. Dipper, instead, pushed himself into his work, giving tours left and right, and working hours on end to work with more than 100% effort. For two years this had been going. He was twenty-one now, and he was more determined than ever to make his life matter. He had ignored the death of his sister. For the last two years, he pretended that it was a joke and that Mabel actually moved to Paris with her girlfriend of 4 years, Pacifica Northwest. He had deluded himself to actually believe that bullshit. It worked, at least. He laughed in the darkness, alone, happy to have gotten nightmares, happy to feel the burning sensation in his core, impacted by the over-dosage of antidepressants he had taken.  
Being lonely had become fun. He had stabbed himself in the dead of night, scraping at his veins. What did he have to live for, anyways?


	2. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the Notes!

The boy didn't know what hit him. Blood, gushing from his now open wound. He was dying. Hours. Minutes. Seconds. Even less time that would be taken from him.  
First day alive. First walk, run, smile, laugh, word, fear, nightmare, dream, friend, birthday...  
First day of preschool, kindergarten, elementary school, junior high, high school, college....  
First job, car, published book....  
All of that was becoming a last.  
Last day alive....  
Heh, a funny thought, really. If Mabel hadn't died due to...whatever the Hell that monster was...then he'd still be in his right state of mind. He'd be...okay? Right?

 

"Kid! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" A bright light shone through the window. Cipher. Great. If he had to spend anymore time with that asshat, then he'd really lose it.  
"I'm going to where Mabel is! I-I need to see her again! I can't take it!" Dipper broke down sobbing. The dream demon couldn't let this idiotic meatsack take his own life, then his plan wouldn't go accordingly. Then he'd have to start over and the Pines family would be gone, mostly since the last two members would be dead. It was quite obvious that their parents wouldn't be able to have another kid, God forbid it if Ford or Stan were to have a kid. Yeesh. That was a thought the triangle never wanted to think of ever again!

The demon sighed. "Listen, Pine Tree, you are NOT going to end your life like this. I will not allow it. Just make a deal with me and then everything is fine and dandy. Just..."  
Dipper lunged at Bill, pinning him to the ground, his knife raised. "I'm not taking SHIT from you, Cipher! I bet you were the one who killed her! Did you send one of your 'henchmaniacs' to kill her, or perhaps you angered another monster that just so happened to rip her guts out?!" 

Bill flinched. What the Hell was this kid's problem? Ah, yes. Grief. He should've known. In fact, he did. He just never guessed at how bad it had gotten. "Look. Pine Tree. I wanted to make a deal with you. Will you listen?" Dipper nodded. "I wanted you to make a blood sacrifice. See, ever since Gideon summoned me, I relied on his blood to stay in this dimension. Ever since he moved away from here, I've been getting weaker and weaker. I need you to make a blood sacrifice in exchange for your health/mentality and your sister to be...'alive' again. Except this time she'll be kinda re-animated. It will still be her except, she will be zombie-like. She won't be able to feel in the same way she did. Basically a resurrection! Doesn't that sound fun?" If the triangle had a smile, it'd be a shit-eating grin. Most likely fake, seeing that his favorite meatsack was loosing blood. Fast. 

"Mabel....alive?" Dipper questioned it. This was the man- no- demon who had possessed him when he was only twelve. Why should he believe that Bill was telling the truth? He was most likely lying. Plus a blood sacrifice? Why couldn't Bill just take his blood now and leave Dipper to die? It didn't make sense, this was so unlike Bill. Then again, it had been probably years since they last saw each other. Dipper could feel his heart slowing. He didn't have much time. Barely even five minutes most likely. His body was turning cold. Was this what death really felt like? Was this a dream?

"Okay, Cipher, I accept your deal..." 

 

And with that, there was blue, then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah there buddy! I got over 100 views on one day? That's so cool! Thank you so much! :33 I really don't deserve anything like this.


	3. Et Velum De Vita Post Mortem

He awoke to be held in someone's arms. They were tan, unfamiliar, and a bit strong. He tried to clear his blurred vision to see who these arms belonged to. He looked up, a bit shocked at what to see. He saw someone with beach blonde hair, a warm smile, chocolate brown eyes and freckles. They had a bloody bandage wrapped tightly around one of their eyes (Dipper guessed it was the left eye, but wasn't certain due to being temporarily blinded by the bright morning light). At the moment, their gender wasn't clear. They could be a girl...most likely a boy due to body type...but then again, there were trans people, so he couldn't be too sure of himself. Why was he overthinking this? This was obviously a stranger! But their arms were so comfortable...their body so warm...where were they? 

Dipper glanced around. He was in the Mystery Shack. He looked up at the stranger's face again, but was struggling to get any words out.  
"Oh, Pine Tree! It's good to see that you're awake!" Dipper pushed the 'stranger' away from him and stood up quickly, only to topple back down again on the wooden floor.  
"B-BILL!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM!? AND WHY DID YOU-" Dipper teared up and continued to blubber on and on about literal nonsense. Bill stared for a full two seconds, then burst out laughing. "A-AH PINE TREE! HAHAHA YOU'RE HYSTERICAL!" After he calmed down enough to form a complete sentence without laughter bubbling out of his mouth, he explained everything. While explaining, he was quite overwrought. He was worried that the kid was a neurotic. He already knew well of Dippers insomnia, as well as his depression and anxiety. On top of that, he had an eating disorder and many other illnesses, both mentally and physically. Even emotionally. He needed Pine Tree for his plan. Bill Cipher would simply NOT go through the whole Gideon Incident all over again. Dipper was now shaking in the taller man's arms, sobbing and howling like a rabid animal. "A-AND YOU-I-MABEL-" Another fit of tears screams. Another few hours of calming the sobbing twenty-one year old down. Jeez. What did Bill do to deserve this? Oh. Right. That deal with Six Fingers after Shooting Star died. 

\-----One Year Ago-----  
 _"ﬗփﬖվֆևﬓﬕﬔրցպթ" Ford chanted. Repeatedly and repeatedly he let the words slide off his tongue. "ﬓﬕﬔ!" Ford screamed as the room was encased in a bright blue lighting. Shades of grey danced across the floor until the entire room was sealed in greys, blacks and whites._

_"Well, well, well!" The voice of Cipher shook the room. "Heyyyyyy Six Fingers!" Bill brightened, the light yellow aura surrounding him shining like the sun. "So you finally wanna make a deal for poor, sweet ol' Pine Tree, ey?" Bill cackled. "Don't say anything, I already knew this day would come! Remember, I know lots of things!" More laughter. Ford groaned. This was going to be a long night._

_"So will you help me?" The man asked after Bill finished taunting him. Bill put his hand on his chin, or where it should supposedly be, and hummed. The aura around him flickered slightly. Ford took note of this. Anything he learned of the demon would go straight to his books. "Yes. But you already know the price. You have to agree that I'll eventually get payment. In blood. And your nephew must help me do whatever I ask of him. Like for example, if I asked him to kill Red, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Or-or this one," Bill snickered. "I've had a dying deal with Preston Northwest. Get your nephew to help me get vengeance on him!" Ford looked to the smug demon in shock. "No, I'll help you with all the bloody stuff myself. I can't let Dipper experience any of it. Though he is only twenty, he still is too young to experience those horrors." Bill glared at him. "Oh, Six Fingers. You and I both know far too well that if I were to slip who actually killed Mabel...that Pine Tree would bend to my will like a twig." Ford's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare-" "Oh Fordsy, you know I would! Just give Dipper over to me, and let me use him as my helper and I'll bring back Shooting Star." Ford gulped. Bill usually kept his promises...but..._

_"Alright."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making about one more chapter after this today and then I might not update for a little while. I have no idea to be frank.


	4. Intoxicating Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Monsters don't live under your bed. They scream inside your head." -unknown

Ford decided that it'd be for the best that he didn't argue with Bill. Funny enough, before he entered the portal, he would squabble with the demon as if they were an old married couple. Ford was actually terrified of Bill Cipher. There were several reasons as to why, but they all lead to one main reason. Not even his twin brother knew what it was, though. The hardest thing that Dipper could ever do would be to get his uncle to tell what had happened in the last thirty years. Dipper had always known not to ask. Stan had warned him, anyways. It was the number one unspoken rule, "Never ask what happened in that damned portal".

_"Perfect." The demon sounded ecstatic. He yanked Ford and led him to reality, thus kicking him out of the Mindscape. He woke up in a puddle of sweat and...was that blood? No time to investigate. He had to warn Dipper. ___

"So Pine Tree...I was hoping you could help me out with something tonight? It'll be fun, I promise." The demon-man smirked. Dipper shuddered. 'What the Hell could that possibly be, Brick Bitch?' Dipper thought angrily. "Brick Bitch?" Bill questioned. Two seconds later, he was rolling around on the floor while clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically. Yep, old Bill was back and was probably here to stay. Dipper decided to ask. 

__"Hey, uh, B-Bill..." Dipper trailed off. He was still a bit jumpy, and he felt like he was freezing when it was the middle of August. Odd. "Yeah, what's up Pines, cat got your tongue?" As if on cue, Dipper coughed out a hairball.  
'WHAT THE FUCK, BILL? Was that really necessary?!' "Yes, Pines, it was completely necessary. I needed to prove a point, anyways. That's how I get my point across." He hosted a smug smile.  
Suddenly a horrifying thought came to Dipper's mind. 'Can you read my thoughts?' "Yes."  
'Okay, what am I thinking of?' "The incident where you and Shooting Star took the year book photo together with half shaved heads."  
'Damn, you're good.' "I'm a dream demon, kid, the Mind is my realm. Every thought you've ever conjured up won't ever be safe from me. I know lots of things, you know." As if to signal that, Bill tapped the side of his head. Dipper had to smile at that. Despite Bill helping him, he still felt weary of the demon. This was the demon that had possessed his body. But after that, they had never heard from Bill again, until now, that is. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Dipper shot a glare at Bill, who just smiled innocently. "Will you be staying here at the Mystery Shack?" Bill eyed him as he pondered this, himself.  
"Nah. I'm not interested in staying in this dainty little shack. Plus, I bet I could just kill some poor elderly woman and get a deluxe house in the woods for free, haha!" He cackled while Dipper stared, trying to determine whether that was just a dark joke, or if Bill was sincere. Probably sincere.  
"Bill! Don't-"  
"Pine Tree, that's my problem, not yours. So lay off. But to make sure you understood me, NO, I'm not staying in this...disgusting place..." Bill shuddered. Why wasn't Bill staying here? Was it because of some spell, or maybe something scared Bill, or perhaps it just wasn't up to his standards. Probably something like the third option, though Dipper knew he wasn't going to let that slide. He'd research more later. "Just sleep on the couch, it's easier than killing an old lady..."  
"But killing is fuuuuunnnnnn..." Bill whined. Dipper scoffed.  
"No, Bill, killing is not fun. It's bad and you should feel bad."  
"Then you sure as Hell won't like what I've got planned for later..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" He smiled a faux smile and chuckled nervously. 'Preston Northwest will pay for breaking my deal...' Dipper shrugged it off.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Cipher. I'm watching you..." He strode out of the room, quickly glancing back, finding nothing ominous about the older male sipping coffee, and went down stairs to greet some customers.  
"There are things in life that will always haunt you, Dipper Pines. Don't worry about Shooting Star. I'll take care of her..." 


	5. Lost in the Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes the most broken people try to fix others because they can't fix themselves, Dipper..." Mabel sighed.   
> She was tired of telling herself that she was completely gone. She saw how broken her little brother--little brother only being younger by two minutes-- and it was all her fault. If only she hadn't semi-died! If only she wasn't in this weird limbo where she wasn't dead, but she wasn't quite alive. There was another girl here. Pacifica Northwest, was it? Odd. She remembered that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FRIENDS...

Erica Fauxx...Cole Zappatos...Spencer Mynx....Rosetta Mynx...Lynne Prystup....Cremillia Penelle........Nyx Guashia.........Ademais Vendaitti.............Mabel Pines..........  
Wait.   
MABEL?! MABEL PINES?!

Pacifica ran over to the familiar shape of a young woman. She shoved past the underworld guardian reading off the list of newcomers and embraced her...what was an appropriate title for this woman? Friend? Enemy? Pacifica didn't care.  
What year was it again? 2018? 19? 20??? She didn't know. It was such a long time ago when she had committed suicide. She barely even remembered her own face. Strange. All that seemed to matter was Mabel. At this moment, all she wanted was to see someone who looked decently familiar...

'MABEL!!!' she had to scream above the tortured souls behind her. To scream over the chaos. The howling winds....  
static.  
'PLEASE, GET US OUT OF HERE, IT'S NOT SAFE!' Crying, no...wailing. She was in agony.  
static.  
'PLEASE...IT WAS A MISTAKE TO COME HERE!!!!' What was this new feeling? Anguish? It shouldn't have been new to her...  
static.  
'WE NEED TO LEAVE!' Then a small strand of hope blossomed as she remembered a young man who could help. Maybe she could skinjack him...  
'WHAT?' Mabel yelled back, coming into realization of who was screaming at her. Pacifica Northwest. The girl she loathed when she was 13.  
'WE NEED TO GET TO YOUR BROTHER! HE HAS A JOURNAL, DOESN'T HE? HE CAN FREE US FROM HERE!' Pacifica winced. She just admitted she, a Northwest, needed help from a--she shivered-- from a middleclasser. Eugh. After she escaped, she would get as far from them as possible and marry some rich supermodel and live in luxury. That is what she deserved, wasn't it?  
'WHERE IS "HERE"?' Mabel screamed. She was clearly oblivious. Or maybe just something newcomers struggled with. Pacifica remembered how awful it was coping alone.  
'WE'RE IN THE UNDERWORLD. NOT HELL, THAT'S UNDER US.' Pacifica grimaced. Hell. Somewhere she belonged, but would never wish to visit. The lava and flames would probably ruin her hair. And her mani-pedi.  
'WHAT ABOUT HEAVEN? THAT EXISTS TOO, RIGHT?' Mabel wondered aloud. Pacifica frowned. She remembered when she was that naive. Thinking that God would actually let her in His palace. Hah! Hilarious.  
'JUST...COME WITH ME. I'LL TAKE YOU TO MY CABIN. WE CAN PLAN FROM THERE. IT'S BEST YOU DON'T GET REGISTERED. THEN OUR ESCAPE CAN BE EASIER. THIS," Pacifica paused to find the right name, she could've sworn she had it. Oh yes. She remembered,'IS PURGATORY. WELCOME TO PURGATORY. I HOPE YOU HATE YOUR STAY.' She smiled lightly, proud that she was able to remember something besides her name and bits of her past life. When she was a Breather. That's what the Undead called living people with souls. She was just a mere figment of her soul. It was really transparent. Must've meant that she barely had a soul. That seemed logical enough. Now? Now she put her undead life in an old "friend" 's life. Or non-life. She didn't really know. She didn't stick around to listen to the slang of the ghosts and haunters. She was lucky enough to possess the gift of skinjacking. Mabel would lead her to her escape...yeah...she'd use Mabel...use her like she used to use her makeup kits...


	6. X ALJHPQFZ IFCB FV TBXQ EB TXKQP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stumbled into faith and thought, 'God this is all there is?' -Regina Spektor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is going on permanent hiatus. I'm no longer inspired to write this, I have better ideas, however. Forgive me, please, but this is the last chapter.  
> (This is a few weeks later, Bill disappeared and Dipper hasn't seen him since. Dipper finally remembered everything)

Dipper's breathing became labored. What the actual fuck was going on. What had happened? Oh right. Apparently a deal with the devil. Or, in his case, Bill Fucking Cipher. Fantastic. He shifted uncomfortably as he got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, starting up a nice, warm shower for himself. Warm showers always helped him think.  
'Why would Bill be interested in helping me get Mabel back? What does he want? Is he trying to trick me? What the fuck is his problem?!' Twenty minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, water droplets shimmering on his tanned skin. His auburn hair was sopping wet, the mop of hair dripping continuously. Dipper sighed and stared into the mirror. The Hell was he doing? He chuckled darkly, recalling several other instances where he questioned why he would get himself into these cursed situations. And those thoughts always led back to the one main source. The reason they went into the forest that damned evening. The reason why his twin, his other half, was dead. 

"Come ooooon Dipper! You've been hiding in your room for the past five weeks! You barely eat, you barely sleep, you rarely even shower! I can smell you from here!" Mabel cried. 'Pain, suffering, trauma, I'm tainted, I'm weak, he corrupted my soul, he made me filthy and broke me, can't you see why I never want to leave?! ' Dipper's mind screamed. He grunted in response, giving the door a weak glare. The last thing he wanted was to leave. The once angsty teenager was now a depressed, broken young author. All because of Don Ansderson. The man who stole the young Pines boy's innocence and happiness. The man who wrecked Dippers mentality. "N-No...g-g-go a-w-way...p-plea-ase..." He pleaded. His voice was now hoarse and he was becoming dehydrated. He had already lost more than fifteen pounds due to his appetite decreasing. He'd tried going to a counselor, Mabel had called the police, but nothing made him feel better. All he did was hide in his mind, but even that was becoming to dangerous. He had resorted to becoming a hermit. That wasn't the best idea. "Bro-Bro, please, you need to eat. I'm sorry but...what happened happened. Oh Dipper..." He could hear her voice wavering. "F-Fine...I'll...I-I'll try to come out..." Dipper cracked. 'How pathetic,' his mind sneered. 'You can barely say one word without stuttering like a buffoon!' Mabel squealed and opened the door. She threw herself on him before noticing her brother in a fetal position, shivering despite the fact that it was the middle of July. "Come on, broseph, let's go explore in the woods! That sounds fun right, I mean, Wendy's told me about some..." Her voice was drowned out by his mind screaming that it was a mistake. He wobbled as he attempted to stand up, but was greeted by speckled dots in his vision, and hit the group with a loud thud. "D-Dipper? DIPPER?! ARE YOU OKAY?! BRO-BRO?! I-I...I'LL GO GET FORD-' 

 

Four minutes later, he found three blurred faces staring down at him. "H-Hello?" "Dipper?! Oh thank goodness, I though you'd never wake up!" He felt someone hugging his stomach. "M-Mab-bel?" "Yeah?" "C-Can we try that again? I-I wanna explore the woods again...l-like old times..." He felt Mabel bury her face in his chest, sobbing and spewing utter nonsense. "O-Of course, you dork! I-I thought you'd never ask...!" Ford made a small concerned noise. "Mabel, I don't think Dipper is ready to venture out in the woods yet. Perhaps tomorrow?'" He suggested. Mabel nodded. "O-Of course..." She turned to Dipper, "I promise that you'll have the best day of your life tomorrow, okay Dipdot?" He nodded weakly in response and was once again plunged into a dreamless slumber.

 

The next day his sister was mauled by a wild beast from the unknown, Dipper barely escaping, now supporting a long scar down his chest and another set of scars running down his face from his forehead to his left cheek, per minutely blinding his left eye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I'm really into. I'll be making references later on! :33  
> http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=U8D2lM618zs#Mad_Hatter_%28Lyrics%29_-_Melanie_Martinez the story happened because of this =^="
> 
> On Mabel's headstone: 'She is loved and she will never be erased from our memories. Rest in peace, Mabel'


End file.
